unsubtle
by elmo-and-panda
Summary: plot? lol! lupinXsirius M rated goodness. sirius is being unsubtle of course in the middle of an exam :o


Remus finished his exam with ease

Remus finished his exam with ease. Suddenly Sirius yelled across the exam room "Want some extremely unsubtle butt sex?"

Several girls looked up hopefully towards the dark haired boy, deluding themselves that they were to be bonked by this illustrious specimen. Blatantly ignoring them, Sirius jumped up in an array of passion and dashed over several desks to plant a passionate kiss on the bewildered yet content Remus.

"Okay!" Remus answered still in a gasp of shock as a deep blush eradicated his usual powder white cheeks.

Every eye in the hall was positioned directly towards the two boys who were now feverously ripping each other's clothes from the bodies in question, causing even the teacher to gawp onwards at the perfect sight that befell them all.

The darker haired boy was the object of many girls' desire and it was no wonder why, his flawless features were prominent across the ivory face, only to be overshadowed by a delicate curtain of long ebony hair which gently caressed his cheeks as his mouth danced furiously with that of Remus. His tall physique showed off the powerful movements that he could easily make dominated by a powerful sense of overconfidence that spiralled within the muscles of the seventeen year old boy. Remus on the other hand contrasted the dark atmosphere beautifully, as his delicate skin blushed politely behind a shock of blonde-brown locks highlighting the simplistic and slender figure of Remus Lupin. Gasping in mesmerized awe, Remus gazed at Sirius' bare body, hungrily taking in every detail.

Slowly the two boys parted, torsos daring to be apart from the merest of moments only to gaze into the interlocking passion reflected in the others longing eyes. The eye contact remained adamant throughout the room but for all Remus and Sirius could care they were the only two people in existence.

Remus's naturally timid expression was wiped away tenderly by Sirius's domineering but gentle tongue, weaving its way across the lighter haired boy's lower lip, causing him to quiver in excitement. Skin brushed across skin as Sirius lowered his naked torso on top of the willing Remus. His tongue was playfully massaging the delicate lips of his companion before he could take no more and plunged longingly into the depths of Remus's mouth, devastating all thought that this could be anything more then a wonderful dream.

Remus gave into temptation, depleting all thought he had mustered of resisting, instead taking the devil's fruit and going in for the kill. Sirius flourished at the caressing touch of hands that were now wrapped around his muscular body and were flowing like liquid across his abs in a way that made Sirius stop straight in his tracks just to absorb the moment in full. Of course Sirius was not one to be upstaged, especially with all his fans watching and drooling in awe. He cocked a smile before gently trailing a series of kisses down Remus's neck, dripping down his collar bone, melting into one gentle flow of licks down the surprisingly toned body of his friend. The trail continued dancing lower, lower. Remus blushed uncontrollably as Sirius licked at his hip bone, teasing the skin slightly with his teeth whilst allowing his hands to wander freely across his lower back. Remus had frozen stiff- in all senses. Sirius grinned in pleasure and aided Remus's hands to grip onto Sirius's long silky black hair as his head disappeared into previously untouched lower regions of the boy known as "Moony".

Remus couldn't see what was happening but he could certainly feel his own body pulsating with desire as Sirius gently teased around below with his tongue, trailing patterns mixed with nibbles or sucks around the one place on Remus that was desperate for the pleasure only Sirius could give.

Remus mouth opened and closed in the moment, his lips were dry and his breaths were shallow, it felt like he was dying but oh how he welcomed this form of death. His fingers interwined deeper into Sirius's dark locks, wordlessly telling the older boy how he wanted more, wanted the extreme and wanted it here, now with him. The retaliation to this request came with much more vigorous moving of Sirius's mouth, sucking roughly and hard. Remus could almost feel the blood pumping around his member, dragging his consciousness into an even deeper realm of passion, causing Remus to curl his fingers, close his eyes and prepare for take off.

Sirius whipped a skilled hand across his friend's mouth muffling the intense screaming sound that emitted and allowing the younger boy to bite down in his moment of ecstasy. Sirius laughed to himself, Remus thought that this was true pleasure? Psh this was merely the opening act, there was plenty of time until the final curtain and Sirius was sure he could make Remus scream harder then this…

Sirius smiled.


End file.
